


Beauty

by Light_Moon



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Vanilla, sapphic relationship, sapphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Moon/pseuds/Light_Moon
Summary: Ciel could understand her business partners in a way when they tore holes into her servant’s body.Why would the devil take any form other than perfect?





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is my fem!sebaciel fic that I have been wanting to post for a while, since I have many scenarios for them in my head!
> 
> Talk to me if you want to request something or exchange ideas:
> 
> Tumblr: pinkillua.tumblr.com

“Then, will that be all?”

“Possibly,” the girl replied with a glare that could match the most imposing rich men there were in all of Southern London. It was simply too cold to be shot anywhere but at business meetings. And even so, it made Mister Steevens feel a little bit uneseasy.

How old was Miss Phantomhive again? Seventeen? Eighteen? He could not remember if he had been invited to her last birthday party. He bet only a few people were, since apparently, no distant relatives desired to be near the little Lady, anyway. Her Household was uncommonly empty for an uncommitted woman.

He observed, on the way to the common room and her office, that there weren’t sumptuous closets and tea holders as he would have expected. Not a single set of chairs in Louis style and the lack of painted porcelain was a little baffling. 

Despite having quite a lot of money and an inheritance that would leave some gentlemen jealous, Miss Phantomhive wasn’t a spender. Nor prioritized service apparently, because, since his arriving one night ago, the man had seen four of her staff and nothing else. 

Strangely, the mansion was still without a speckle of dust on it. 

“If you can so guarantee that my products will be sold in your local stores here in London, yes, we could have a wealthy deal,” she blinked, taking Mister Stevens away from his line of thought.

“I can ensure my Lady of that. The children around the neighborhood won’t believe the news, no one will take factored lollipops other than yours. With a nice flowery display, it will be the centre of attention,” 

He tried to flash a smile of a little bit crooked teeth, the yellowish aspect showing off after so much pipe smoking.

However, it didn’t seem to shake her up. Not in the slightest.

“I won’t have flowers around it,” 

“Then what would you have to decor it, Miss Phantomhive?”

Her single blue eye met his own. The uniqueness of her look made him wonder what could have become of the other one. It would be very indelicate to ask. After all, the history the mansion carried wasn’t a pleasant one. Perhaps that was why his business affairs didn’t wish to visit the girl. She was often received elsewhere to make transactions.

“Nothing,” she crossed the other leg. “Let it stand by on its own,” 

Her corset seemed impossibly tight and whoever had laced it had done a pristine and cruel job, for she sounded a little out of breath. 

Like the deepest blue shade of a sapphire, the skirt was dark blue. Almost black if one missed it. The detailed ends with patterns of thorns adorned it beautifully, and the Mistress’ pale skin, almost too white to be healthy, even for Londoners, made her look like one of the dolls at the window of a store.

“That’s certain,” he agreed “Let us set out the details, then. Shall we have a half deal and close it down? I will certainly pay for your deliveries and we make the cut evenly,”

“No,”

“No?”

“I will be responsible for the distribution on my own. Make it sixty-five and we can agree,” she feigned a little smile that didn’t show teeth and made plump lips curl into something that should have been adorable for a young woman. But it just didn’t seem so.

“You bargain a little too hard, Miss,” Mister Stevens laughed, rubbing gloved hands that made him feel a little bit less anxious. Could the little Lady’s father have tough her finances? To a woman?

A minute passed and she worked an eyebrow up.

“So? Should I leave you to it to decide? I can ask for tea if it takes too long for calculation doing,” the tips of black boots clapped against the marble floor, which honestly contributed nothing to warm the ambient. 

He nodded before she could continue.

“Bastienne,” she called, getting a little bell that sat on the moving table next to the armchair, ringing it like she was actually angry at something. Was it his hesitation?

Before he could further go into the thought, the figure he had come across once he landed on the odd territory appeared at the door.

It was a woman. But no ordinary one.

She was possibly the most beautiful maiden he had ever laid eyes upon. 

Tall. Taller than a woman ideally should be. Lean and with long arms and fingers. Almost like someone had elongated them unnaturally. 

The hair was long and wavy but Mister Stevens could not see the length of it due to the up hairdo, tight and thick over her head, strands of perfect black falling down to frame her face. The high cheekbones were rosy and her lips were full to a point he could see them shining clearly. Shaped like a painter would have done on one of their dearest muses, along with a button nose that was not so typically English. 

“Yes, Mistress?” She asked, and he could have listened to a whole speech of it. 

The Head Maid of House Phantomhive walked and moved slowly to the girl’s side, leaning down to listen, not that at the young age she was at, could affect her hearing anyhow. 

As the woman did so, her bottom was prominently up and he wondered if there was a skirt to give volume to the curve because nobody could be like that.

Right?

“Mister Stevens will take tea, and so will I. What do you have to serve along with it?” 

“Hm,” she blinked, gazing only at her Mistress and not bothering to acknowledge the man in the room with them. “At this hour, I would say chamomile, but I am not sure it will keep Mistress up long enough for the evening. Then if you wish something stronger, jasmin would do,” she smiled sweetly, and only then turned to look at him. “What would you desire, Mister Stevens?” 

Her eyes pierced through his head like darts and he could swear the wicked way she swiftly took his expressions in was just as observant as her superior.

“Jasmin would be nice. I had been to a Jasmin garden. My mother used to cultivate them,”

“How wonderful,” came the smile again. “I can only imagine what they were like. I do enjoy flowers and I also grow them as carefully as possible so Mistress can walk among them in the morning,”

“That sounds lovely,” he replied a little shaky.

The girl with crossed legs pursed her mouth and waved her hand, that could use some fat around it, for it was bony and with short blunt nails.

“So jasmin it is. I hope Bastienne’s buttery biscuits will help you to make this decision. I am most excited to be along your store, Mister Steves, and it would bring me joy that you said yes,” she stood up with the heavy dress and moved her skirt to the side so she could walk to the big wooden desk at the center of the room. “I don’t think you could have anything but profit with me,”

Bastienne left after being ordered, and the way her hips swung to the exit weren’t helping him concentrate.

“Yes,” he cleared his throat. “I suppose, but...understand, My Lady. Even though you are successful with your lines on the market, I have no guarantee that your factory will make it in the outskirts, where people are more….conservatives about ideas,”

“About what? I beg you pardon,”

“You do know, my Lady, not all of the investors are quite open for a lady, powerful such as you, to be part in their business,”

Ciel, for the first time in the evening, directed her eye at his own. Furrowing the visible brown in confusion, the little arched nose forming wrinkles to it. 

“Elaborate, please,” 

“Well, My Lady, you are very aware of your reputation as a prodigy, and it proceeds you, so you may know. But even then, you are still very young to take contracts so wide. Also….you are not legally wed. The lack of a Mister’s presence can be a challenge to some men,”

“Is it to you?” She asked, supporting both arms on the hard surface.

“I haven’t said that, My Lady. But perhaps it would be wise to….be grateful for my generous offer. It’s not every store that can offer a half deal,” he laughed, shaking the heavy and mostly white mustache with the movement, which the girl didn’t find it all that amusing, judging by the rhythmical tapping on the wood.

“Then I can tell you something that will make you think otherwise,” she smiled.

“What would that be?”

“Mister Hill is one of my dear clients as well. Let me say that, maybe, one of the oldest ones,” the tapping continued. “And he would be devastated to know that his neighbor was the one responsible for the trashing of two of his stores recently,” Ciel declared, looking at her colorless perfect oval nails.

“I-I am sorry?”

“I know you are one of the pioneers in the business downtown, Mister Stevens, but new, fresh people are coming in too, and Mister Hill wasn’t always so wealthy. He is a,” she stopped, looking up to find words “New money, correct?”

“I don’t know what you mean by that, Lady. Burglars did that vandalism-“

“Burglars are men. Men take orders from other men,” she stated like simple math. “In that case, you,” 

The older gentleman stood up abruptly from where he sat on the large sofa and knocked the walk stick down in fervor. 

“That is the most absurd accusation I have ever heard. I make the favor of coming into your house, open to discuss business arrangements with a child,”

She looked up at him in distaste.

“And am threatened by you,”

“I am not threatening you,” Ciel walked close to him and as the young woman approached, it was almost comic how dwarfed by him she became.

Nonetheless, it seemed to be exactly the opposite. Mister Stevens was the one who felt little under the stare. 

She could not be taller than 5’6 feet ,and yet, it was like an aura that carried more than just that body surrounded the woman.

And also, he felt like staring at the face of an emotionless porcelain doll.

“I have a gift,” her hands, snowy and small showed him a letter, to which she opened herself, with the signature of three men.

**_Baker_ **

**_Cornwell_ **

**_Brown_ **

“That means nothing,”

“It does if I have testimonials,”

“You can bluff,”

Ciel smirked “Will you risk it? Two generations of business,” she blew into the air “Gone,” 

Mister Stevens twisted his thin mouth, which was partly covered with hair. Red coming up his collar and colouring his whole face.

He took the letter rather dramatically and almost teared it apart with the force of the grip.

“What do you want?”

“Sixty-five and no charges over my final price,” 

“Done,”

Ciel showed a flash of her teeth, also pearly white, and took a step back.

“I am happy with our negotiation, Mister Steven. I am sure you will be as gleeful as the children with all that sugar,” she laughed quietly. 

“How did you get their names? Vagabonds on the streets. Certainly a Lady shouldn’t even get in contact with those types,”

Everything about Miss Phantomhive was odd. Out of place. Uncommonly bizarre. 

How could anyone with a staff inferior to ten get information so easily? How to locate them? Get them to sign? And testimonials? Even if she was lying, the names were correct, and that couldn’t be a coincidence.

“I have my means,” 

The bored tone didn’t reveal anything, and when the man was ready to shoot another question, the Head Maid entered with a trail that looked like the finest Chinese set one could get.

So at least she spent money on something.

“I am sorry to interrupt, My Lady. Would you accept the tea now?” It was sweet and so charming that his words were stolen by the moment.

“Yes, Bastienne. We are done for tonight,”

“Oh, but that was rather fast, wasn’t it? My Mistress has a great eye for investments, isn’t that right? Her meetings are always so short,” 

“Indeed,” Ciel agreed as Bastienne served her tea first, which was absurd, since there was a gentleman in the room, and scooped more than six teaspoons of sugar in it without looking at the china.

“Isn’t it amazing?” She continued “And she is such a dear young Lady, only eighteen since last month,” 

All the enthusiasm she brought into the room made him feel dizzy and acquire mixed feelings about that strange house. 

“Yes, she is quite….insistent,” he completed not to be in complete silence.

“Enough,” Ciel raised a hand as the servant gave a cup to their guest, bowing perfectly as her long body would do.

“I am sorry, Mistress. I talked too much. I shall leave now,”

“No need. I enjoy your presence here, dear. You are a light to the room,” he said, taking a sip of the hot liquid and god, it was divine. Such mixture and brew blended into his tongue and down to the throat, leaving a pleasured sigh behind. “And you also make the most delicious cup of tea, how is that?” 

If he could see Ciel, Mister Stevens would get a sight of the girl rolling her eye up.

“That is so kind of you, My Lord,” 

Ciel looked at her inquisitively and Bastienne smiled back, causing her to huff.

She allowed them to talk for whenever. 

Bastienne liked to make conversation. Way more than her. And honestly, being in the same room as Mister Stevens was tiring her up really fast. He was just another rich man that thought that his money would make her speechless. 

At least he wasn’t there to court her, which could really have gone worse, since he was old...hairy and wrinkly. She unconsciously stuck her tongue out and shook her head side to side.

Ew.

But her Maid, it was like men got caught up when she spoke, looked at her with such clear desire in their eyes. That made Ciel gaze at her up and down again really quickly. 

She understood.

A form that was made to be admired. 

Why would the devil take anything less than perfect?

———

“That was the first time in a while Mistress didn’t ask for anything drastic,” Bastienne commented waving goodbye at the black carriage.

“That is because he was easy to convince,” 

“Is that so? He looked charming,”

Ciel judged her with one glare, her naturally puffy lips almost pouting. 

“Demons have no concept of beauty then,” she replied, turning around to go back inside. 

“That is not true, Mistress,” Bastienne said, lowering to get the tip of her dress and help Ciel up the stairs to the hall, closing the double doors behind her. “I do have a complex concept of beauty, would you like to discuss it with me?”

“No,”

“Oh, that is too bad. I am certain you would be interested,” she sing-sang in a good humored tone. “You would be surprised about how much we know about it,”

Ciel flipped her dark hair at her, curls flying with the movement. “Do I need to know?”

“Not if My Lady doesn’t want to,” her shoulders were suddenly pulled up and the black dress she wore seemed to dance.

Like smoke.

The girl stepped back into the office, followed close by her servant.

She considered Bastienne to be more like a shadow than anything. For even if the woman wasn’t physically close, somehow she was there.

Sometimes, Ciel could swear two eyes were observing from afar, always hiding behind a piece of furniture, a decorated wallpaper or even in other creatures‘ sights.

The buttery biscuits were as delicious as she had described, though, and it took her mind away from sinister thoughts.

But could she really hide from invasive scenarios, when evil lived in her household.

“Then tell me, Bastienne,” 

Her little feet, that could fool anyone into thinking Ciel could dance, were placed on top of the sofa, something she reserved for when they were alone.

“What makes beauty be beauty? And ugliness be what it is?”

Bastienne cocked her head to the side and her wavy strands followed. Big, round eyes met her and the demon smiled, knowing she had won the attention wanted.

“God made perfection so it could be locked up. In a beautiful place called Heaven, Mistress,” she narrated, taking long steps towards the rich little spoiled Lady, blinking with her single visible eye, bored as ever, bratty and defiant.

“And for that, He punished whoever took pleasure from beauty, those whose vanity was too great and ambition came with their looks,” 

The crackling of the wood was clear as Bastienne knelt down and took a hold of one of Ciel’s laced black boots, gripping it by the pointer and directing it down to her leg, so the weight was on top of her covered thigh.

“Like Dorian Gray?” Ciel asked, her sight getting down to accompany the moves. And Bastienne looked up to meet her beautiful Mistress. 

“Exactly,”

“So Mister Gray had a contracted demon as well? That sounds a little bit a absurd. You do make up stories to make a fool out of me, sly demon,”

“I am not creating stories, My Lady, you were the one who supposed it,” her laughter echoed up to her ears. It was very annoying. 

“So, is it?”

“Dorian Gray supposedly made a contract with the Fallen Angel himself, according to the story,” she observed, holding Ciel’s calf up and sliding the shoe right off, without untying the strands. She cocked an eyebrow at that. Had she been loosening them herself during the day?

“What do you mean according to the story?”

“I mean,” she took the other pair off, setting them to the side so her feet could breathe. “We will never know,” 

“You say that as if Dorian Gray was real,” Ciel crossed her legs tapping her hands on the armchair.

“How many tales turned out to be true that Mistress knows of?”

“Not many,”

“Then, there aren’t a lot of chances,”

“What is your opinion about it?”

“Mine? I don’t think The Lord himself has any time for single contracts with humans. Unless-”

Ciel perked up. “Unless?”

“Unless Mister Gray was truly, incredibly beautiful and The Lord couldn’t help himself but attend to his wishes,”

The girl laughed, holding up an open palm against her mouth and one arm over her stomach. “That is so ridiculous, you create the worst stories,”

“Why? Creatures of the All Father have needs. Why doesn’t he?” Bastienne inquiries.

Ciel leaned down, crossing arms and stucking the upturned nose at the woman’s face. 

“Is he a man?”

“He can be, if He so wishes to,” 

“I feel like you are mocking me,”

Bastienne stood up and took her hands to lift Ciel up and off her chair, dragging the shorter body close and gluing them together. 

Her Lady wasn’t a tall specimen, she was much more on the petite side, she always has been, since the beginning of their days. 

Bastienne combed her fingers through the curls that framed her cheeks, swiping a thumb on peachy skin and touched the edges of the eyepatch with tenderness while Ciel looked at her and slowly circled her arms around the tiny waist, even tinier with the corset. 

“I cannot make fun of my Mistress. That is against the rules of the contract. Also, isn’t it obvious that everyone can admire something close to God’s work? Humans were the most beautiful and tragic creation of His making,” she said, swaying their bodies together. “Demons merely mirror your image to look desirable to you,” 

Ciel swung with her, toying with the ties on Bastienne’s back, pulling the strings loose so they came off easily.

So she did untie her boots earlier.

“That sounds logical,” Ciel finally admitted, standing on her tip-toes to receive a kiss on her nose. 

There was her angry expression.

Bastienne leaned down again to touch their lips together. Both were so full that extra pressure was needed to squish them to make a smacking sound, which made the older woman laugh every time. 

“Then did you choose this form for me?”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t be something that displeases my owner,”

“You do displease me anyway,” her heavy British accent retorted.

Bastienne laughed and whispered next to her ear “I can also tell when you lie,”

“Because of the contract,” Ciel said, leaning her head on Bastienne’s chest in an almost adorable manner. Giving up on standing on her own feet so she was pending over the floor and sustained by strong arms alone.

“No, because I have known you for six years now,” she planted another kiss on Ciel’s forehead, tipping her chin up to leave another one right on the center.

Ciel had noticed long ago, she did that quite often. She would feel the warmth when she left, the shape of her lips marked on her skin. 

When she was little, the demon would put her to sleep, read a Greek tale, when she felt like hearing it, and go back to do whatever she did when Ciel slept. 

But after years together, when she started to feel different towards her, she changed as well, not ever without permission, but treating her a little bit oddly.

_ “I will be what you want me to me, Lady,” _

Then, exactly when she wouldn’t recall, their first intimate moment was in front of the river and under a berry tree, when her lips had been colored as well as the tip of her fingers, and Bastienne, holding a basket to collect the ones the girl wasn’t eating, kissed her right on top of her head after seeing her mouth purple and rosy. 

The black round eyes of the demon had blinked down at her, smiling in a way that could feign perfect human emotions better than most of people.

So Ciel just stood up and kissed her right back, on her pouty lips that shone with daylight, arms pulled back, and pushed right away after one second of contact, feeling ashamed of having done so, cheeks almost the same color as the fruit on the ground.

Of course the woman was prepared for anything, because she left the basket behind, on the grass, and knelt a little bit too close to Ciel, curling her finger so she could approach with no fear.

Which, despite being really against taking orders, the girl did and honest to God, was so glad to have obeyed.

Ciel had never kissed anyone, not really. Girls shouldn’t until they got married. There were memories of physical contact she kept deeply locked away, and, sometimes when they got too bad, Bastienne helped her with it, putting her to sleep during hysteria.

But the touch of her full lips was nothing like she could ever imagine. She was warm and...shy? No, tentative. 

Bastienne didn’t break the kiss while getting her hands, grasping the leaves underneath tightly, to pull them around her tiny waist. 

“Now you try,” she said, being so incredibly taller and ridiculously shadowing her, closing big black eyes to wait for another contact.

Oh Gods.

This time, the girl was a little bit firmer, squeezing them together comically close, so she could immodestly feel Bastienne laughing through trembling lips.

“Demon, is this a joke to you? I swear to holy light I wil-“

The woman grabbed the lithe little body and took her by the neck, scratching blunt dark nails down the exposed skin, since she was wearing a short dress for summer outside, while the other slid across the narrow back, mimicking the same action.

Oh

Heaven 

That was good.

Maybe she said that out loud or perhaps it was the short “ahn” that had come out from traitor lips that had caused an amused look to those malicious eyes.

But Ciel kept quiet, looking up at her with very wide eyes. Mismatched ones without the eyepatch.

Bastienne had never touched her without permission.

Her heart began to beat faster when her hands roamed around, on top of the light fabric, going up her naked arms. She could feel it to the core, hair on the back of her neck standing up, whole frame frozen.

Then Bastienne directed her palms, once more, to her body, but in a different place.

Like the woman did during their Geography classes, when she would correct maps that were drawn long before the Lady was born.

**_“This island is further in the North, Mistress. Up here,” then guided her fingers to the spot._ **

This was the same, but Ciel was trembling that time around.

Pads touched beautiful cheekbones, a long fair neck, then were lowered to her chest.

“Bastienne-“ she whispered, feeling her face burn.

“I saw you looking at me once. I was wearing my corset, tight and-“ she breathed deeply, pushing her very generous features into Ciel’s hands. “My only low cut dress. Like Victorians do on the parties. You like it. Why don’t you let yourself touch what was made for you, Lady?”

She was really going to have a panic attack.

“Is this unwanted?” Bastienne cocked her head and mounted her lap.

She had mounted her lap.

It should be heavy but her full weight wasn’t put on the girl.

“Am I reading Mistress wrong?”

For a single second the devil looked seriously confused. Looking for honest answers.

“I-I-“

The demon sighed getting the delicate pair of hands to her waist again and then hips, placing them on covered thick thighs and to the prominent backside.

Ciel thought her heart would leap through her mouth at any second.

“I can sense every desire and need from you. From when you wanted shortcakes during breakfast to how much jealousy burned to your chest when your business partners tore holes into me with their eyes, as well,” 

Apparently Ciel had become speechless, still holding handfuls full of heavy bits.

“I have never thought- I didn’t-“

“I can also tell when you lie,”

“I can’t,”

“Then feel, Mistress,”

And so she did, with arms full of curves and warmth, her mouth was attacked, and she melted into it.

Different than the first kiss, Bastienne nipped and priored her open, sucked softly on her bottom lip making Ciel squirm underneath. She pulled away shortly enough to let the girl breath before taking her again.

And again.

And again.

From quick pecks to long movements, she felt like drowning into pleasure waves. Sometimes there were kisses to her chin and jaw, down to the very visible blue veins on her pale neck. She was sure to be gasping, and if the loud mewls of despair really came from her, Ciel would be embarrassed all year long.

Little “oh”s came out in the open, arms circling the taller woman like vices and grasping cloth desperately.

Bunnies must feel that way when being devoured by wolves.

“You are all prettily red,” Bastiennes said between kisses to her mouth. “Kiss me back, please? Is Mistress ok?” 

That must have been the first time she saw Bastienne breathless.

She could only nod and press another one to the sinful mouth that made everything hazy.

Hands tipped her chin up, and Ciel felt a tongue rolling through the swollen surface.

“Mhm-“

Lord, she could faint.

“Open up to me,”

In a slow move, Bastienne took her gently, teasing in and it felt a bit strange at the beginning, for sure, but the way she moved began to burn, to pour liquid fire into Ciel’s heart, so she thrust back, sucking on it, clumsily, messily and certainly with way too much enthusiasm.

But it made Bastienne laugh into their kiss, moan for the first time too, and circle her arms around tiny shoulders.

“Yes, please,” she asked sweetly.

Ciel’s hands slid under the heavy dress to touch the skin hidden there. It was soft and hairless, smooth to the touch just like hers, and she-

“You are not wearing undergarments,” the girl said, a strand of spit shamelessly separating them.

“I never do when we are alone. Have not been for seven whole months but I appreciate My Lady has noticed,” she dragged her for another deep, wet kiss. They tilted their heads to opposites sides for better reach.

It was good. So strangely good.

Ciel tasted like berries, and though her pristine innocence was long gone, to Bastienne she tasted incomparably sugary, with a touch of bitterness.

They moaned together and lost track of time between their own set rhythm, in which Ciel tried to catch up but was very well subdued by a much more experienced creature, suckling on her tongue, her bottom lip, kissing all over the edges of her mouth. 

“Ah- can’t- can’t. Too much,”

The dark grayish hair was a mess, sweaty and sticking to her forehead, she squeezed those milky thighs to their redness just to hold on to anything really.

“Mm-“ Bastienne moaned when her flesh was hurt ever so slightly but still so satisfyingly. “Yes, yes, yes-“ she mumbled against Ciel’s mouth, who was as feverish as ever. “I missed this so much. It has been quite long,” the emphasis on the last word came in a long, deeper voice, something that made Ciel shiver. 

“Bastienne,” she cried as well, a mix of anxiety and want in it. 

“Can’t believe how Mistress has resisted me for so long. You are a very persistent little Lady,” 

And with one last kiss to pouty lips, Bastienne moved her fingers, and the laces that tied her corset were gone, letting her breathe out and loud, she also dissipated the ones that restrained Ciel’s body and for a moment, the Maid was sure the girl would have an asthma attack.

“Sorry, Lady. I was too rushed,” the honeyed tone was followed by kisses on a rosy cheek. “It isn’t very much like myself to lose control, how shameful,” 

“Indeed,” Ciel added without air, the curls that were usually very neat were all coming apart. But at least, she could push in long breaths. 

As soon as they were free, hot imprints were sucked into newly shown collarbones. Bastienne inverted their positions, pushing Ciel against the tree to loose her hair down. Finally those beautiful strands weren’t constricted, cascading to the girl’s shoulders and past her chest. 

“You have such beautiful hair,” she said really out of air and took the opportunity to let her own go as well. 

Bastienne had long wavy raven locks, a dream to any court madam, no matter how much milk or honey they used, no one could achieve how good they looked.

Ciel touched the ends of it, and like the rest of the woman they were also soft, sharp with how well they were cut, a strange thing that she had never seen before on others, the Maid had perfectly straight edges.

They kissed again, the barriers all spread and forgotten around them while the sun slowly got down far on the horizon.

The soft clash of lips was noisy, very much indecent and purely heated. 

Tongues met, Bastienne suckled onto her flesh, tasted the deepest parts of her, sending thrills and shockwaves through her spine. 

As sure as they traveled through her body, long fingers pulled down the top of Ciel’s already loosening dress, while the girl played with black hair.

Small breasts bouncing out of white cloth. 

“What on seven hells is that?” She yelled away from their kiss, covering the exposed skin. “You are forgetting your duties and respect here, devil. I will shut down this little play right at once,”

Her puffy cheeks looked sunburnt and the swollen lips pursed in anger. 

But instead of responding, the woman just pecked her mouth, taking words away, and moved to her neck, to which Ciel gasped a loud “Ahn,” in response.. 

Once again, blunt black nails scratched against her, possessing everything that was within, her hands being delicately moved aside, with almost no effort at all, making Ciel arch into the touches, tip her head back to bang against the trunk.

“Oow-oh-“ the pained gasp became a moan, as impossibly hot lips sucked on her chest, right between her tits, nuzzling into the flesh that was just a little overly bony. “Ah- perverted-oh. De-demon,”

But Bastienne seemed unshaken by it, she was actually humming and stroking the petite back. Taking advantage of the smaller body to lift it up until the girl was on top. 

“Oh-g-gods,”

Bastienne’s hot tongue was on the underside of her upturned breasts, kissing the base and inhaling deeply as she devoured the soft little peaks. Ciel was almost pushing her away with shaking hands but inside her head everything screamed 

**_“Yes, yes, yes,”_ **

It felt burning good. The sensation of beautiful smooth lips on her and when the taller woman took one of her nipples, she shook, whole body trembling and letting out a loud “Mhmm-“

“Too m-much. That’s too much. Wait, wait-“

“Shhh, you are too loud,” Bastienne pressed one finger to the girl’s lips. “The others might come here,” she laughed, cupping the small mounds playfully. 

Ciel delivered a slap against her cheek at it. But it contained little strength.

“You abuse your luck,”

“I am sorry for that but be quiet, please, My Lady,” she asked sweetly, bowing down with her mouth open before Ciel held her head.

“Oi!-“ 

The little resistance was broken as Bastienne seemed determined to get her task done, sucking on the left nub and mumbling “Hmm,” against it, sending vibrations through the soft skin. 

“Ahn, Bastienne,”

Well, it seemed like her warnings worked like nothing.

She circled around the hard peebled flesh, teasing it softly enough for her Mistress not to reprimand her. Ciel was sensitive due to restriction of touch. Her body squirmed like it wanted Bastienne to touch all over or completely go away. 

If Ciel wasn’t so certain of her nature, she would be scared of how much hunger there was in the woman’s actions, whose raven curtain of hair fell onto her face while she seemed to eat her body up. It was sweet, sweet torment.

Ciel gripped the dead tree skin, scrapping it away with the tip of her fingers, above her head, just to try and grab to something, crying out so loudly Bastienne had to put a gentle hand over her mouth while she alternated between licking and kissing, being so cruel all at once.

“Oh-Bastienne-“

It was worse when she looked at her. 

Sinful.

Gorgeous sculpture from the devil.  _ Oh please _ , she wished to make her walk away and never look back into those eyes again while doing just-

That.

With a free hand, Bastienne squeezed her right breast, pulling it and locking her long fingers between her nipple, slowly going down, then up again. She let go of her lips to knead them both at once and Ciel could swear she saw read to her pupils, switching her head to give attention to the pair, to slap one after she was done.

The girl yelped, shocked, looking at the Maid in outrage.

But if she was going to say anything, it was gone again when Bastienne pulled her in, kissed her mouth, made stars rise to her head. 

Vulgar woman of hell, biting her cheek to sweetly ask for forgiveness, whispering into her flushed ear absurd things no one could ever, ever, hear. 

Her thighs were being felt up through her dress and then under, Ciel could only meek weakly, 

_ Oh please don’t stop, don’t go away _ .

She thought while pushing Bastienne away, shoving her hands out of the inside of her dress.

_ Touch me more _ . 

She gasped and moaned constant “oh”s as Bastienne bit her neck, right to the pulse point. 

Was that the sound of her own beating heart?

It was so maddening rapid.

Electric waves flew through her body and mind, making it spin.

“Come here,” Bastienne commanded and her voice was all over the garden. “Let me please you, Mistress. Be a good girl,”

Ciel shuddered and moaned, covering her own mouth in distaste.

Sweet fingers roamed on her legs, going up-

“Bastienne-“

And around, downwards again in perfect circles. Ciel could feel herself shamelessly dripping through her underwear. 

“Yes, Milady?”

“I-“

“You think too much. Let go, hold on to me,” she cupped Ciel’s cheek, keeping one hand on her hips. “Have I ever hurt you?” She demanded deeply, looking at the violet and blue eyes that blinked with thick eyelashes.

“No-no,”

“Because I cannot, Mistress. I can make you feel different things, however,” she smirked, getting a full grip of the girl’s round ass and squeezing, making her jump. “See? I will go slow not to scare you,” she laughed quietly, letting go of her completely.

No. No.

That’s not what she wanted. How could Bastienne leave her cold and restless after that? She was in a terrible state of arousal.

The insecurity didn’t less much because she was under her dress in three seconds, making Ciel pull away and bump into the tree again. 

“Wha-what?”

“Would you keep your skirt up, Mistress?”

Reflexibly, she complied, full of question marks inside her head when she felt a trail of kisses being placed on the inside part of her thigh and the silky undergarments, that were probably drenched, being pulled off. 

“Ah-?”

Bastienne sucked the softest part of her legs in, pulling at it enough to leave marks, biting hard like the unscrupulous creature she was, and then she dove in and shook her head deep with the pointy nose, rubbing against her-

“Ohh-“

Her legs were set wide apart by strong yet small hands, while Ciel was engulfed by a hot mouth, closing around her whole pussy. 

Oh gods. Oh dear gods.

Tongue swiping up and down, licking her outer lips and shaking so fast it sent vibrations through her body.

“Bastienne, Bastienne-“ she tried to get a grip at the servant’s hair but she was under her dress.

“When did you remove your hair?” Came the question, muffled by the cloth when two fingers spread her apart.

Ciel turned as red as her scarlet coats collection.

“How dare you, filthy-“

“I don’t remember teaching you that,” she commented and Ciel could just see the stupid smirk, she would retort if Bastienne wasn’t quirking her digits...just like that.

“I-I am not dull, demon-ah. I know ho-how to do things on m-my own. Oh my gods-“

Bastienne placed a kiss just over her clit and her toes curled as she tightened her thighs around the woman’s head, grabbing the edges of the fabric until it almost tear.

She couldn’t even keep up with the motions of the highly skilled mouth, that Ciel would rather not think about how it had learned all of that.

Being pulled open and eaten like a main dish of a fine dinner was probably the closest she would get to describe how it felt.

Bastienne found her weak spots pretty quickly, alternating into undulating her tongue on her lips, going inside her softest parts and rolling around-and around-

“Ahnn- that feels good, feels good- ah-“

Making Ciel lose control because she was melting onto the grass. 

The sounds she made were so absurdly crude. She could hear every licking to the wet flesh and the girl could be already buried to the ground with embarrassment.

“Bastienne-“ she repeated with breathless vigor, like a mantra.

But it was when the woman almost bent her in half and circled over her clit that her body trembled all over and Ciel spasmed with a loud “Ohh,” and pushed her away completely, shaking, with what seemed to be tears on the doll eyes.

The demon emerged from under her hem, looking up at her, as the Lady had crossed her legs instinctively.

“Too much, Mistress?” She asked calmly and, Gods, there was spit and maybe something else all over her mouth.

Ciel nodded frantically, still feeling aftershocks erupting from her tingling pussy.

“I am sorry, can I make it up to you? I will go slow,” she offered, coming closer but Ciel put a foot up her stomach.

“You said that before,” she sniffled and it /almost/ made Bastienne pity her.

Poor spoiled girl.

“I apologize again, I didn’t mean to make you feel too good,” her voice sounded as if she was talking to a baby animal. “I felt too excited to eat you up. You taste so good,” she whispered, kissing Ciel’s cheek and neck, breaking the weak barrier between them to take her in again.

Bastienne knew just how to kiss with enough pressure to make the girl sigh out and give up on any sort of resistance. She opened her up like a flower, way too easy for her hurt pride and ego.

“I will use these, ten,” she said, slotting fingers to her lower part, teasing her plump red lips again.

“Ahn-No-“ Ciel shook her head meekly.

“No?” She mimicked with a smile, parting her up, rubbing the inner velvety walls while clear liquid ran down her hand. One digit dared to go in just by the tip and out again and Ciel opened her mouth in a perfect “o” shape as shock ran through her most sensitive part.

It felt so terribly good.

“Oh-mhm-“

“Feels nice when I tease you like this, Mistress? When I go inside, it feels a little too much again?” She asked like the damn woman was talking about the weather, looking into her eyes with pure sincerity, holding her close.

“It feels better when I am near you,” she stated, more to herself than to Ciel. “You can see my face,” she smiled and kissed her Lady deeply, taking her tongue in, sucking on rosy lips that felt abused already, syncing up their rhythim to a long slow pace.

Ciel moaned against her, making them vibrate through the motions as Bastienne only went in and out so torturously slow, it was insane. 

Her finger felt so good, not too big, not too small either, just perfect because-

“You are very tight, Mistress, relax, please, like this,” 

Bastienne’s free hand touched her all over and venomous kisses sent her consciousness flying to another dimension. Her perky tits out, bouncing up and down.

“Ah, ah- Bastienne-“ Ciel let go of the floor to hold on to the beautiful woman’s shoulder, spreading her legs for her, and starting to rock back just slightly. “Bastienne,”

The smirk that rose to the gorgeous face was sin.

“What a good girl,”

“Oh, please-“

“You are loosing up for me, pretty girl. Oh, I can slide a little more now, can you feel it?”

“Mh-mhm,”

“Feels good?”

“Feels great,  _ more, more, please _ ,”

“Of my fingers?”

She nodded, shaking her hips with the strong grip to help the thrusts.

“Yes, My Lady,”

Before she could take another breath, Bastienne was rubbing her entrance again and wiggling side to side. Ciel could feel how wet she was by the noises. 

She stroke her hood, going through her clit and making the girl gasp aloud, massaged it in circles and covered her pussy with one finger to each side and-

Vibrated them so fast.

“Ahhh- mhm- that-that-“

“Shh, don’t pull away, your center is right here, look darling,” she touched the hard pink nub while biting her full lip. “If I make you feel good here, you make it easy for me to go in. But I have to earn it, Lady,” she laughed, completely focused on her shaking and the circles around it. 

Ciel was delirious, head thrashing and legs conflicted between squeezing Bastienne in or kicking her out. Almost screaming at that point.

Two fingers slid in, and not in a million years, Ciel would think it would be so smooth.

Whenever she tried, it was a pure nightmare and it hurt so bad.

But now she felt so amazingly numb.

Drunk and open.

She moaned out in pure lust-filled pleasured.

Bastienne moved inside, kissing her open lips, kissing her chin and sweaty forehead. 

“Yes, Milady. Let it out, be with me, look at me,” she commanded and the voice was like smoke, ordered her whole body.

Bastienne’s eyes were dark and shone almost red, in a way humans weren’t capable to look like.

Otherworldly.

Ciel hugged her tight around her shoulders and she could feel their eternal contract burning into her eye.

They moved, upwards and out, just to be in again, rubbing all her hidden spots. Bastienne curled then at some point and Ciel saw stars. Vision blurred while she gasped and mewled against their glued mouths. 

A thumb started to swipe gently over her clit and the tortuous notion of time was lost.

Ciel was floating in a beautiful cloud, away from anything she had ever known to the ground.

“Will you come for me, Mistress? Do you want it faster?” It was more rhetorical than not, as she sped up, inhumanly fast. 

Dizzyingly intoxicating.

Ciel couldn’t make out the words but she nodded and shook her dear head at the same time, hair a mess, curls straightening up with sweat and tears running down her eyes.

Her pussy felt so fucking good. How could someone make her cold, stone body feel like that? Hot and needy.

“Ohh-I-I ca-can’t, B-Ba-Just-ahn-“

The demon drank in as the small frame spasmed, trembling in her arms and she covered her entire palm with beautiful juices. Bastienne tilted her head to appreciate the sight. The energy that filled her while she had done so was the single best feeling in all dimensions.

Bastienne felt high. Consumed with lust while biting Ciel’s pulse point, the electrical waves that hit the girl just traveling through her mind and spine. 

And to think her Lady had waited so much. 

But Bastienne didn’t mind waiting for her. Not in the least.

“What a beautiful present,” she whispered when Ciel had stopped sobbing so hard. “Thank you, Mistress,” she sighed, taking her drenched hand up to taste it, to the noblewoman’s utter shock.

She whined in pure bliss. Her owner tasted so sweet and bitter like the rest of her.

“You taste so delicious,” she moaned like a whore, licking her knuckles to the last drop.

If the devil could have a heart fulfilled, that would be pretty much it in her opinion.

“Thank you,” she repeated, kissing Ciel’s hand in a weirdly formal gesture.

“Yo-you are a disgusting, perverted demon,” the girl sighed, eyes fluttering with sleep.

Bastienne’s mouth quirked up, picking the limp girl up with no effort at all, kissing her head before dressing her up appropriately.

“Let’s wash you up, Mistress, that could take a while,” she laughed while Ciel rolled her eyes.

——————

If the girl said she hadn’t had fond memories of that afternoon it would probably be a lie.

Rocking with Bastienne took her places.

“Mistress? Where is your head on? Did I say something?”

“No, I was just having memories,” the British accent made everything more dramatic.

“I see, then I should prepare you a chamomile tea for My lady to relax,”

“When you deliver it to my room be ready to stay for a while,” she said in a nonchalant tone.

“Certainly, Mistress. I will be with you in a minute,” she smirked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
